Emerald Garcia
Emerald Garcia '''is the main character of the series. She is a Roman demigod daughter of Apollo and Genevieve Garcia. She is also the sister of Harry Garcia. Her full name is '''Emerald Allayna Garcia. About Emerald Birth name: '''Emerald Allayna Garcia '''Age: '''13 '''Family: Apollo and Genevieve Garcia (Parents) and Harry Gideon Garcia (Brother) '''Birth date: '''May 15 '''Status: '''Alive '''Height: '''5'8" '''Eye color: '''Blue '''Hair color: '''Blonde '''Dream actor/actress: '''Jenette McCurdy History Before Emerald was born, Harry was born to Apollo and Genevieve Garcia. After 6 years, Emerald was born, Harry was already 6 years old. When Emerald was 2 years old, Harry left for Camp Jupiter. When Emerald was 12 years old her mom died. Her dad, Apollo, guided her to Camp Jupiter from the Wolf House. Personality Emerald is sweet, kind, loyal and respectful. In competitions, she is merciless, competitive, cold- hearted and deceptive. And, sometimes mean. Appearance Emerald is a very beautiful teenager. Gino Carbonel have a crush on her. Also, Alexander Stone, her enemy. She have blonde hair and blue eyes. Relaitionships A. Romance 1. Gino Carbonel They are in love with each other in the moment that they met. They met each other in the principia. They stood together in battles and in feelings. They already have alot of love scenes in the first book. They love each other though they are not dating yet. B. Rivalry 1. Alexander Stone Emerald hated Alexander in the moment they met because of his rudeness and disrespect. Though, Alexander bore that romantic feeling for her. Alexander tried to kiss her, but she refused. Alexander tried everything to win her heart but that hatred in the heart of Emerald because of abusing her is very strong. C. Family 1. Apollo Emerald and the god, Apollo, are very close to each other, despite that Apollo is Emerald's dad. Apollo thought her how to play the saxophone, using the bow and arrow and guiding her while she's going to Camp Jupiter from the Wolf House. 2. Genevieve Garcia When Emerald was young, she and her mom bonded like there we're never a tomorrow. Even if her mom is dead, they still bond in the dreams of Emerald. 3. Harry Garcia When Emerald saw Harry again, Emerald was hard on him, but when Harry touched her forehead her feelings softened for him. Harry treats him like a baby, but she doesn't want to be treated a baby. Harry is OVER protective for Emerald because he doesn't want to lose his 'baby' sister. D. Friends 1. Jade Favia Jade is Emerald's best friend. They are very close to each, despite they're godly parents are twins. Jade is also Emerald's trainer at Camp Jupiter. They bond together when Gino is not with Emerald. 2. Yuna Dela Cruz Yuna and Emerald are in good terms. They are not very close but they are still friends. Yuna becomes Emerald's supreme advisor in guiding her to be the best girlfriend to Yuna's brother, Gino. 3. Heather Johnson Heather and Emerald are close but not that close. Heather helps Emerald when it comes to parties and theatre. 4. Zoey Philips Zoey is also a best friend of Emerald. Zoey helps Emerald in the ways of Camp Jupiter. Zoey hangsout with Jade and Emerald when Gino is not with Emerald. Trivia 1. She is Roman and Egyptian. 2. She is a descendant of Bellona and Anubis. 3. Her grandmother is a demigod, Grandma Giana. Category:Romans Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Egyptian Category:Demigods Category:Modern heroes Category:Apollo (Roman) Category:Legacies